


Cotton Candy Kisses

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Of Kisses and Affection [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack-ish, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, side gyuhao just because, soonhui are being disgusting, their friends are victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Sickly-sweet cotton candy kisses to gross out your friends. A guide by Kwon Soonyoung and Wen Junhui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soonhui did nothing yet I'm having so much Soonhui feels.

It was the day that Chan would tell his offspring, the day it all started.

Now that he thought about it, this wasn’t the start. It might had been the first day Soonyoung began to kiss Jun’s cheeks at whatever opportunity he had. “Thank you for holding a seat for me, Jun!” and a peck. “Aww, that is so cute!” and a smooch.

No. The beginning was way earlier, going back to the day Soonyoung and Jun met.

But today was the one day that made Chan realized, for the first time in his life, the hell he’s slipping into.

“You are _really_ funny!” Soonyoung started with a high-pitched squeal. What came next was obvious. Of course, Soonyoung leaned towards Jun and placed a peck on the latter’s left cheek. As always, Jun smiled in response, his cheeks lifting up into adorable plumps with little dimples.

Chan had witnessed the scene countless times, he was starting to accept it as part of daily life. Apparently it’s not the case with Seungkwan.

“That’s it!” The cafeteria table shook, forks and spoons clanking. Separated by Joshua on Chan’s right, Seungkwan was looking—ehem, glaring—at Soonyoung and Jun across him. He was fuming, Chan thought he could see the hot steam coming out from Seungkwan’s ears.

“Can’t you just—just, ugh, I don’t know--,” the curly haired boy raised his arms and made a kind of gripping movement with both hands. “—chill?”

Jun’s sparkly eyes were colored in concern at Seungkwan’s outburst. “Seungkwan, are you okay?”

“Okay? OKAY? You’re asking me when I—Shua, don’t stop me! They need to be disciplined! This is a public space!” Seungkwan turned his attention towards Joshua who was trying to calm him down by patting his shoulder and rubbing the back of his hand (no, actually Joshua might had been trying to stop Seungkwan from jumping over the table and pounce at Jun and Soonyoung, noticed Chan after a closer look).

Jun looked like he still didn’t get why Seungkwan was so emotional. On his right side, Seungcheol spoke up.

“All he’s trying to say, we know that you’re happily dating and all, but we appreciate if you don’t go too public with your affection,” Seungcheol said. Unlike Seungkwan’s, his voice was brimming with patience.

That made Jun looked even more lost.

“Dating? But Soonyoung and I aren’t dating,” he said, pure confusion on his eyes. It didn’t look like he was joking.

“But he’s been kissing your cheeks at any given chance!” Chan spoke up. He didn’t intend to, but he couldn’t help it. This was confusing for him so he couldn’t stay quiet.

“It’s just something he does, right?” Jun turned to Soonyoung, who only answered with a grin.

“Only to you! Have you seen him peck another person’s cheek before?” said Seungkwan.

“No... but...” With confused look, Jun turned towards Soonyoung once again.

“How would you feel if you see me kissing someone else’s cheeks?” Soonyoung asked gently. He still had that childish grin on his face, but Chan noticed how his eyes weren’t so innocent.

Jun blinked a few times, then tilted his head slightly to right as if he was thinking. After a few seconds he frowned and said, “I don’t think I’d like it.”

Soonyoung’s grin grew even wider. “You want me to kiss you only?” Jun nodded like a reflex.

“You like being kissed by me?” Jun answered “yeah” like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Soonyoung’s eyes glinted before he asked “How about this?” and eliminated the gap between his face and Jun’s.

Chan saw it coming from the glint on Soonyoung’s eyes, although he was preparing himself for something more vomit-inducing. This kiss was chaste, pure, like it was their first kiss ever. It might be. Chan had never seen Jun and Soonyoung kissed on the lips before (just on the cheeks, and it’s always Soonyoung who did it).

“Did you like that too?” Soonyoung asked after he pulled away from Jun.

Jun, who didn’t even get flustered when Soonyoung peck his cheeks, was finally having his face colored with pink. The edges of his eyes softened and the orbs looked slightly out of focus, like he was melting after the kiss.

“Yes, I like that,” said Jun before he sighed. Chan froze. It was not an ordinary sigh. It was the _dreamy sigh_.

“That means we’re boyfriends!” Soonyoung said excitedly as he grabbed Jun’s hand and squeezed them.

“Oh. Okay,” said Jun. He still looked like half-drunk half-crazy and it was creeping Chan out.

“HOW??? Jun! You can reject him! Liking his kiss doesn’t mean you have to waste your life dating him!” Seungkwan blurted furiously.

“But I think I’ll like it. Dating him. I already feel great now,” said Jun. Seungkwan’s groan after that was painful to hear.

Across Chan, Seungcheol sighed.

“That amount of PDA even before dating... How will they be from now on...” Seungcheol’s voice was small, it was like he was just talking to himself, but Chan could still hear it.

And that was the exact moment Chan saw a glimpse of the life he would be living in the future. It made him shivered.

 

**

Mingyu was being petty. He was aware of it. Soonyoung and Jun being all lovey-dovey was nothing new. He had stopped feeling grossed out years ago. But he was frustrated now. It distressed him how Minghao refused to display affection towards Mingyu while Jun and Soonyoung were being the model couple by feeding each other parfait.

Mingyu tried to feed Minghao, but the latter frowned at him. “I can feed myself, Mingyu,” he scoffed and snatched the spoon from Mingyu’s hand. This was not how Mingyu imagined their double date would be.

Frustration built up until he found himself getting irritated towards Jun and Soonyoung.

“Can you guys stop it?” he hissed. “You’re being embarrassing!”

They didn’t look offended at having their lovey-dovey time interrupted.

“Aww, Mingyu, look at you. Those wrinkles on your forehead. You’ll age 5 times faster like that,” said Soonyoung in a voice he used to coax his professors to give him extension on assignments. They never granted him even once.

“Eat more parfait. You’ll feel better.” Jun said as he pushed his parfait towards Mingyu.

Mingyu sighed. He felt like he lost all of his energy to feel irritated. “No, thanks, Jun.”

“Want more, Jun?” asked Soonyoung as he took the parfait back.

Jun shook his head before moving closer to Soonyoung and leaning his head on the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m full,” he said as he rubbed his own stomach. His eyes blinking slowly as he eased himself to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung chuckled and put his own hand on top of Jun’s, rubbing Jun’s stomach together.

“Look at this tummy. You’re full, eh?” Soonyoung said in his childish voice. Jun giggled.

Mingyu should be disgusted by all of this. Their friends had expressed in various degrees and ways of how Soonyoung-Jun couple’s PDA was a horror to them. But he actually adored the couple. Especially now that Soonyoung kissed the top of Jun’s head, affection overflowing from the movement of his lips and the sparkle in his eyes. And that Jun let out a content smile at Soonyoung’s gesture then leaned further onto the latter.

When Mingyu was still pining at Minghao, he daydreamed of the day they become boyfriends and show affection towards each other like Jun and Soonyoung did. As one of the people who knew Minghao through and through, Mingyu should have known better not to expect any straightforward display of affection from him.

Sighing once again, Mingyu let his tense body unwound. He felt like putting his face on the table and just stay like that until the date was over, but before he could do that, he felt a hand moving over his own right one and wrapped it in a gentle hold under the table.

On his right, Minghao was still eating his spaghetti, twisting the noodles skillfully with the fork in his right hand.

Mingyu stared at Minghao until the latter turned his attention away from the spaghetti and looked back at Mingyu.

“If you want some just say so.” His words was curt but Mingyu didn’t mind. The hand under the table was still holding his.

 

**

Wonwoo didn’t know what changed. Mingyu and Minghao had been dating for a while. It’s obvious they cared for each other very much and also shared sexual attraction, but they used to show their affection within degree of normalcy.

No, they’re not turning into Jun-Soonyoung ver. 2.0. They still acted like they did before dating, showing love through bickering rather than sweet hugs or peck on the cheek.

But something did change. Wonwoo knew because he was Mingyu’s roommate. Now he often had to evacuate out of their shared room or else he’d witness his two friends’ most intimate moments. He actually had been scarred when he woke up one afternoon (he had been staying up all night and only slept when it’s almost noon) to the sound of moans and bed creaking.

His first option was always Soonyoung’s room. Since Soonyoung was Minghao’s roommate, his room was always free whenever Wonwoo needed it.

Today was the one rare occasion.

Jun was there. It never happened before when Wonwoo crashed at Soonyoung’s. He thought of looking for other place, but Jun and Soonyoung insisted. Wonwoo gave in at the end. He knew Jun and Soonyoung would never scar him like Mingyu and Minghao. Sure, they could be excessive with their display of affection, but it’s always chaste kisses or innocent hugs. Nothing rated R. Wonwoo thought he could handle it.

Apparently he was wrong.

“Soonyoung!” On the sofa behind Wonwoo, Jun was sitting facing Soonyoung. He pouted and gave his boyfriend a disapproving look. Meanwhile Soonyoung was giggling.

“Don’t be mad~”

“I’m so mad!” Jun pursed his lips further, he even went as far as crossing his arms. But Wonwoo wasn’t convinced. It seemed that neither was Soonyoung. Soonyoung didn’t look panick or something. He just laughed at his boyfriend’s acting.

“What are you going to do?” asked Soonyoung with a teasing voice.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll... I’ll...” Jun forgot his angry look as he scrunched his forehead in thoughts. It took him a while yet he didn’t come up with any answer. Soonyoung laughed.

Jun let out a small grunt of protest at Soonyoung’s laugh.

“Stop laughing!”

“Make me.”

Jun looked at lost for a while before his eyes sparkled. Then he quickly leaned towards Soonyoung, giving a peck on the latter’s lips before retreating as quickly.

“There. Your lips is sealed.” Jun looked half-satisfied and half-proud. Wonwoo thought it was actually adorable.

“Oops. The seal fell off. Seal it again.” Soonyoung demanded with his childlike grin. Jun giggled. Okay, Wonwoo was starting to get uncomfortable. Before Jun and Soonyoung had their face stuck together once again, Wonwoo walked towards them and wrapped his outer over Soonyoung’s face.

“Hmmph!”

“There. Now he can’t talk.”

“Wonwoo, you’re a genius!” Jun said with sincere admiration.

It wasn’t like Wonwoo to interrupt the couple, but he had enough seeing people kissing in a good while that he couldn’t even stand Jun and Soonyoung’s harmless kiss.

 

  
**

 

Seokmin thought there would be snow falling in this day of midsummer. Maybe (hopefully) there would be a miracle and his professor would give less assignment for this week. If the sight in front of him was real, surely anything could be real too.

Across the table, Soonyoung and Jun were sitting next to each other as usual. Yet there was a considerable gap between them and they hadn’t been looking at each other since Seokmin saw them stepping inside the cafeteria. Weird. Sure he had wished for Jun and Soonyoung to tone down their PDA, but not this far. It was like they were angry at each other.

Next to him, Seungkwan kept glancing at the couple with a frown on his face. Despite being the number one advocate for “stop Jun-Soonyoung PDA” campaign, it seemed that the current situation was undesirable for Seungkwan.

The lunch went in an awkward silence. Seokmin and Seungkwan tried to brighten the mood with jokes, but nothing was enough to soften the tense atmosphere between Jun and Soonyoung.

At one point, Jun and Soonyoung was reaching for the bottle of tomato sauce. They did it at the exact same time so their hands met over the bottle. What should be a romantic scene did nothing to the couple’s cold war. They just stared at each other with pursed lips.

“You first,” Soonyoung said as he pushed the bottle towards Jun. He was still frowning, Seokmin started to get scared. It’s Soonyoung. The Soonyoung who had always looked at Jun with hearts flowing out from his eyes.

“No. You.” Jun replied in a strangely persistent manner. It was as if agreeing to Soonyoung’s words would hurt his pride or something. It shocked Seokmin to see that kind of ill-tempered Jun.

They stared at each other for a while until Jun drew his hand back. He did it hastily, hitting his hand on the table in the process. He immediately yelped in pain, the irritated look he’d been putting up crumbled in an instant.

It was the same for Soonyoung. No trace of anger left as he looked at Jun with concern. He took Jun’s right hand in his, examining it carefully before kissing each fingers ever so gently. Jun’s pained expression gradually turned soft as he looked at Soonyoung, tenderness apparent from his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Soonyoung’s forehead was scrunched, but Seokmin knew that this time it was out of worry.

“I’m fine,” said Jun slowly. “You kissed the pain away.”

When they gazed into each other’s eyes, smile gracing their lips, Seokmin knew that he could let out a sigh of relief.

 

**

 

Bonus:

 

They were in the living room at Jun’s house. Unlike Soonyoung who was sharing a room with Minghao, Jun lived alone in his family’s house. His parents moved to the countryside to enjoy early retirement and his brother went to school in another town, so the house was all for himself.

Soonyoung’s been here a lot of times. From before they were dating. Just the two of them and with their friends. They often had small parties or just hanged out here.

Now there were just the two of them. It was a day like any other. They both had finished their classes for the day and just wanted to spend some time together. The TV was on until a while ago, but they decided they liked it better to just chat so they turned it off. Soonyoung had his back on the couch while Jun had his on Soonyoung’s chest. It might be unconventional to have a conversation with your partner while he’s sitting on your lap, but it was comfortable like this.

At some point Jun laughed. His head bobbed up and down, Soonyoung watched it moved. Then Soonyoung’s gaze traveled to Jun’s neck and suddenly Soonyoung thought of how beautiful it was.

He placed a peck, once on the nape. Jun’s laugh turned into giggle. It was adorable, so Soonyoung kissed again. More giggle and Soonyoung smiled on the kiss.

There was something addicting in kissing Jun. Soonyoung found out about that a long time ago, that’s why he couldn’t stop doing it. Just like now. He traveled from the nape to the side of the neck, alternating between pecks, nibbles, and smooches. Jun’s reaction were changing too. At times he hummed, at times he gasped. There’s also the soft mewls. They elevated Soonyoung’s pleasure in kissing Jun.

His body was tingling all over. There were also places that felt extremely hot. Like the part of his chest that's sticking to Jun’s back, the part of his thighs right above the knees that Jun was holding, that spot in his nether area which was right under Jun’s soft bottom. It was too much yet not enough. So he stopped kissing Jun’s neck.

He pulled away and Jun twisted his neck to meet Soonyoung’s eyes. Jun’s face was flushed and his chubby cheeks looked somehow swollen. It was beautiful.

Soonyoung lifted Jun from his lap and put his boyfriend down on the sofa so that he was lying with his back on the cushion. They didn’t tear their gaze away from each other’s eyes during the whole process.

Hovering over Jun, Soonyoung said, “Jun, can I kiss you again?”

Face still flushed, Jun gave his consent with a nod.

But Soonyoung didn’t lean towards Jun’s neck or face. He went down.


End file.
